


i will save

by symscader



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Songfic, a LOT of rain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symscader/pseuds/symscader
Summary: Серые тучи скрывают яркое солнце к обеду, заставляя прогноз погоды вновь стать бесполезным для людей, которые ориентируются лишь на цифры из разных источников.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i will save

**Author's Note:**

> Deftones — Risk

Серые тучи скрывают яркое солнце к обеду, заставляя прогноз погоды вновь стать бесполезным для людей, которые ориентируются лишь на цифры из разных источников. Сегодня должен быть яркий день, даже немного жаркий — дань уважения ещё не так давно цветущему летнему периоду, и он быстро вызвал недовольство, стоило порывам стать чуть холоднее. Не все ориентируются на осеннее время, где зонтик это обязательный аксессуар для капризов природы. Морось не заставляет долго ждать, переходит в лёгкий дождик и возвращается к мелким каплям: недостаточно, чтобы вымокнуть, однако этого хватит для тлеющего раздражения.

Для Коннора эта погода — поленья, пропитанные керосином, сложенные в неубранном сухом поле. Всего лишь искра запустит пожарище, в порыве которого все слова пропитаны ядом сожаления: сначала мужчина терзает окружающих, а потом терзает себя за вспыльчивый характер. Он покидает здание департамента, прячет сигарету от назойливых капель и создает ту искру, способную поджечь только табак. Горький дым успокаивает не хуже горького кофе. Очередной затяг покидает лёгкие и уходит с порывом ветра, холодная вода мочит волосы полицейского.

Окурок брошен в специальный контейнер. Безотходное производство, как вещают с телеэкрана. Или не про это. Коннору плевать, главное — окурок выброшен. 

Он поднимает ворот плаща, прячет шею и быстрым шагом пересекает дорогу, чтобы оказаться в кофейне напротив места работы. Хозяин этого места — гений, иначе его не назвать. Каждый коп мысленно благодарил его, когда кофеварка снова приходила в негодность, и в починке не было смысла, если каждый или кто-то один ходил в заведение по соседству. 

Приятный звон колокольчиков приветствует гостя, а мягкий желтый свет отвлекает от мрачного дня. Запах молотых зёрен наполняет лёгкие так же, как и сигаретный дым ранее, вытесняя раздражительность безмятежностью и покоем. Коннору безусловно нравится здесь: вкус кофе на порядок выше той ужасной кофеварки, и приятный бонус — пончики в разной глазури и немного другой выпечки. Как только его коллеги стали частыми посетителями, в меню появились эти разноцветные кольца, полные масла и сахара. 

— Добрый день, как обычно? — конечно, мужчина встречает улыбку теплее солнца, что было обещано сегодня. 

— Да, и пару в шоколадной глазури, — он следит за каждым твоим движением и не замечает готового заказа перед собой. Коннор тонет в твоих глазах, как гаснет кострище в груди от горьких вкусов. Снова. 

— Приходите ещё, — ты улыбаешься каждому клиенту, это просто несправедливо по отношению к нему. 

Мужчина кивает, забирает заказ и уходит, замечая необычно пустые столики: всего несколько человек согреваются от непогоды. Он снова проиграл Хэнку, за что поплатился четырьмя лишними долларами. Может, завтра Коннор, наконец, спросит твоё имя, а не будет просто следить за точными движениями женских рук и падать в бездонную сосредоточенность и доброту этих глаз. Звон колокольчиков прощается до следующего дня, и лёгкий дождик заставляет быстрее пересечь дорогу, если конечно полицейский не хочет сидеть в мокрой одежде — расстёгнутый плащ явно не союзник в данный момент.

Однако на следующий не менее пасмурный день его встречает твоя коллега. Как он мог забыть, что сегодня твой выходной? Мужчина ругает себя за оплошность, пока не встречает взгляд Хэнка. Перед ним девушка — _ты_ — дрожит и держит носовой платок. Плечи иногда вздрагивают из-за судорожных вздохов, он помнит такую реакцию. Кто же обидел _его_ солнечную девочку?

— Как обычно, — Коннор ставит кофе и пончики передаёт в руки лейтенанту, занимая свой стол слева. 

Оборачиваешься и улыбаешься, вымученно и неискренне. Так фальшиво, что руки сами сжимаются, и поленья получают ту маленькую искру, из которой рождается великое пламя, пожирающее каждую мысль. Мужчине становится жарко, перед глазами лишь ты.

— Только звонки? — спрашивает Хэнк, обеспокоенный реакцией напарника. 

— Ещё сообщения, — смахиваешь тканью очередные слёзы. 

— Хорошо, — Андерсон откидывается на спинку стула и делает заметки на бумаге. — Я вам сообщу, если будут какие-то новости.

Киваешь и спешишь покинуть здание департамента, желая оказаться дома — в мнимой безопасности за железной дверью. Её ведь точно не выбьют. Резкие звуки заставляют сердце болезненно ускоряться, пока в поле зрения не появится многоквартирное здание, где за коротким кодом и парой поворотов ключей будет спокойствие и горячий чай, самое то для погоды и души. 

— Почему не сказала мне? — он не даёт сладкому плену унести мысли в иное русло. 

— Не хотела беспокоить, — лжёшь с той самой улыбкой, заставляющей Коннора терять связность речи. Он вновь видит _свою_ солнечную девочку, такую противоположную той пугливой девушке, едва не разревевшейся перед ним и Хэнком днями ранее. 

— Не стесняйся беспокоить в любое время, — протягивает клочок бумаги с номером и именем, который переписывал несколько раз под шутки напарника. 

Киваешь и прощаешься с клиентом, приветствуя следующего. 

На одном из стаканчиков написано имя и смайлик. Чёрт, он ведь не может показаться в департаменте с этой глупой улыбкой и избежать лишних вопросов! Дождь вновь лениво ласкает кожу, заставляет спрятать счастье глубже, однако взгляд выдает все тайны. Коннор рад, что только Хэнк замечает эту перемену. 

Стук среди ночи будит, накрывает одеялом страха и крадет дыхание. Он снова нашёл. Ещё один громкий стук, а после тишина. Берёшь телефон, глазами ищешь менее заметное место, однако кроме шкафа и кровати нет ничего, поэтому приоткрываешь дверцу, когда в скважине поворачивается ключ.

«Он пришел, у него есть ключ. Пожалуйста, не звони мне».

Коннор просыпается от сообщения, затем приходит второе с адресом.

«Мне страшно».

Он перечитывает несколько раз, прежде чем падает с кровати и звонит Хэнку, а потом печатает ответ и наспех собирается.

Ты звонишь в полицию, едва громче шепота говоришь, когда ручка двери глухо ударяет стену. Он уже здесь, и никто не придёт на помощь. Прикрываешь рот рукой, медленно дышишь через нос и чувствуешь горячие слёзы на пальцах. Ничто не спасёт.

— Думала, замки остановят меня? — за голосом следует грохот и разбитая посуда. Кухня ближе всего к нему, вспоминаешь про неубранные ножи и чувствуешь тысячи иголок волной по телу.

Он напевает ужасную колыбельную про звёздочку и продолжает идти. Начинаешь молиться известным богам, потому что сейчас — тот самый момент, когда стоит поверить в нечто выше человека, когда Смерть дышит в затылок и обнимает щиколотки. Все звуки перестают существовать, ведь приглушенный шаг так близок к открытой комнате. 

Словно скрытая пеленой густого тумана, слышишь брань бывшего и другие голоса. Не понимаешь слов, пока не раздается: «Выходи». Точно солнечный луч целует застывшую у губ руку.

— Дыши, — голос Коннора возвращает к реальности, — и расслабь руки.

Перед собой видишь лишь тьму, но повинуешься, и чувствуешь странный запах. Сигареты и сырость. 

— Спасибо, — сжимаешь плащ на спине мужчины до боли в суставах.

Коннор вновь зажигает сигарету, делает пару затягов и выбрасывает окурок, пока дождь не заиграл с новой силой. Колокольчики приветствуют посетителя.

— Доброе утро, — раньше он не замечал глубокой печали в твоих глазах, однако теперь разница очевидна: ты сияешь точно летнее солнце на рассвете осеннего дня. 

— Как обычно, — киваешь и принимаешься за заказ. Всё те же плавные и уверенные движения, та же бездонная сосредоточенность во взгляде уносит мысли полицейского в иное русло.

— Ваш заказ, — твои губы не должны так улыбаться, потому что в кофейне есть другие клиенты. 

_Ты должна улыбаться только ему._

Коннора магнитом тянет вперёд, когда прилавок и пара бумажных стаканчиков не являются серьёзным препятствием. Он поглощён твоими губами, твоим добрым взглядом и нежными случайными прикосновениями, для которых отдельный стеллаж в чертогах памяти. 

Когда же ты стала так близко? И почему румянец на щеках побуждает провести пальцами, заставить покраснеть ещё больше?

Коннор лишь на мгновение прикрывает глаза, слишком жарко в кофейне, несмотря на ливень вне стен.

_Твои губы на вкус как сахар._

Почему-то, он так и думал.


End file.
